A Turn fo the Worst
by Doll Girl
Summary: After Zordon's capture Alpha 5 is treated horribly by a new master. Will he survive? Rated for abuse.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I noticed the lack of Alpha stories out there so I wrote this. If anyone knows any stories about either Alpha5 or 6 please tell me so I can read 'em. As always Read and Review!!!!!

Alpha 5's life had taken a turn for the worst on Eltar. After Zordon's death he was forced to work under Roshan, a horrible wizard who treated him like trash. He had no rights and no freedom. His once shiny armor was now dented, scratched, and broken in many places. But none of this compared to Alpha's broken heart.

Zordon had always treated him with dignity and respect. That had made him work even harder to please him. In truth, he too thought of Zordon as a father.

"Alpha get your tin can down here now!" demanded Roshan.

Alpha went down the stairs to face his master. "Yes Roshan."

"Go to town and bring back my package. It's already paid for and their waiting for your pathetic self to get there."

Alpha left and walked the entire ten miles to the town. He got the package and made to go home. He was surprised to run into Billy, the former blue ranger. "Aye yi yi Billy, it's so good to see you!" His childlike voice cracked a bit.

Billy smiled at him but then got a good look at his little friend. He frowned. "Alpha what happened to you?"

Alpha gulped. He wasn't good at hiding things but he had to lie. "I just never got fixed after the attack from Dark Specter. No worries. I'm fine now."

Billy placed a hand gently and affectionately on the droid's shoulder. "Alpha I know you. You couldn't lie to anyone." A thought suddenly crossed his mind. "Are you getting abused?"

"N-no!" Alpha protested. His voice shook.

Billy wasn't convinced. "Alpha you don't deserve to be hurt. Let me help you."

Alpha looked down. "Billy you can't help me this time. Besides, I am just a robot."

Billy pulled Alpha into a hug. "Alpha you are more than the average robot. You have always put others before yourself and have helped us in numerous situations. The other Rangers and I would be lost without you."

Alpha pulled away. "Billy I…" He sighed. "I have to go." He sadly walked away.

Billy looked after him. He knew that Alpha was being abused and wanted out. He knew that he had to help his little friend but if he simply took Alpha than he would be stealing.

Alpha went home and handed over the package.

"You go to the storm cellar. I'll be there in a minute," Roshan growled.

Alpha was a bit confused but obeyed without question.

Roshan came down holding a gun.

Alpha backed up against the wall in fear. "Roshan please…" He knew that gun would cause more pain than he had ever felt.

"Stand still," Roshan commanded.

Alpha looked away and let out a howl of pain as his circuits were fried. He slumped down weakly. He waited for the final blow to end his life. He felt a hand on his own and looked up the arm to see Zordon's ghost smiling at him. The pain was gone when the final blow came.

Alpha 5, Zordon's loyal assistant and friend to all, was dead. The little android who's childlike, hardworking ways had won the hearts of all who really knew him, had finally been destroyed.


	2. A happy ending

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

A/N: Originally a one shot but since you all insisted on another chapter ya got it!

"How is he King Lexian?"

"That shot disrupted many of his circuitry. He'll be okay. In fact he's waking up now."

Alpha looked around. He was in a bed at the castle on Edenoi. King Lexian, his original creator, and Billy were standing over him looking relieved.

"I'll leave you two alone," Lexian said and made to leave. He stopped at the door. "Alpha, you will be happy to know that Roshan is in prison." He left.

Alpha breathed a sigh of relief.

Billy smiled at him. "How're you feeling Alpha?"

"Aye yi yi I've been better. How did I get here? What happened?" Alpha asked. He made to sit up.

Billy laid him back down. "Woah now. You need to rest. I'll start at the beginning. I arrived on Eltar to get some things that the Aquitian Rangers needed. After I ran into you I knew that you were hiding something. I used a cloaking device that I invented and followed you. On the way I contacted Lexian and Dex. I heard Roshan tell you to go to his storm cellar. I watched him take out the gun and go down. I followed him. Before I could react he shot you. I tried to get the gun out his hands but before I could he shot you again. I morphed using my Ninja Powers and fought him. Dex joined the fight and Lexian brought the Eltarian authorities. We brought you here and have been working on reviving you."

"Thank you," Alpha whispered.

Billy only smiled. "You're welcome."

"So how long do I have to stay in bed?" he asked. The red lights on his helmet flashed faster.

"Not long actually. You were out for the most part," Billy answered.

"How long?"

"Almost one Earth month."

'A whole month,' Alpha thought. He had been out of work for that long?

Billy grinned. "I know you're worried about finding work. There's a bit of a surprise for you. Have you ever heard of the planet Robotica?"

Alpha nodded. "Yes, it's where retired robots and androids can go. It's a sanctuary. Only if the robot's master has signed a certain form and if the robot has served for two hundred years can it be qualified. Billy I'm not qualified." He thought a minute. "Am I?"

"Roshan doesn't count. How long have you worked for Zordon Alpha," Billy asked.

"Ten thousand years, but I don't recall him ever saying anything about signing a form."

Billy handed him a sheet of paper.

It was the form with Zordon's signature! Alpha 5 was going to Robotica!

Alpha was speechless. He sat there staring at that sheet of paper. This was a gift. Not just any gift but the gift of freedom. He looked at Billy. "How did you know?"

"Zordon told me. Alpha you deserve it. In fact I'll take you there myself," Billy said chuckling.

A few days later Alpha and Billy landed on Robotica. The planet was a paradise for androids and robots. Billy wished him luck and hugged him good bye. After he left Alpha got a small cottage by a lake (filled with oil instead of water of course) and got settled in.

That evening Alpha sat on his porch and watched the sunset over the horizon. He thought of Zordon and remembered something from long ago…

Today was the two hundred year mark. Alpha wondered if Zordon would dismiss him. He still had two more Zords to make and he hadn't even started on the weapons that whatever future Power Rangers would need.

"Alpha 5."

Alpha turned to face Zordon. It was the moment of truth. "Yes Zordon."

"Alpha you have served me well over the past two hundred years. I will not dismiss you unless you wish to go."

Alpha shook his head. "No sir. I wish to stay."

Zordon smiled and nodded. "Alpha one day you will be rewarded for your work in a large way."

Alpha shook his head. "You weren't kidding were you Zordon?" He sighed. "Thank you Master." He went inside as the day turned into night. The stars shone brightly.

One unparticular star twinkled brighter than the others. "No Alpha. Thank you."

The End

Roshan is mine and Robotica I made up. As always r&r!!!!!


End file.
